With the continuous development of the display technology, the liquid crystal display (LCD) and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device have been developed rapidly. However, the existing LCD and OLED display device both have their shortcomings, for example, the LCD will be limited due to large difficulty in the manufacturing process when being applied in the flexible display field. The OLED itself has the problems of low yield, high cost and short life time, etc.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a new display device that can mitigate or alleviate the above mentioned problems.